criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiss Slayed/Dialogues
Richard Emerson: Hello, . We have to meet a certain Dave SImmons. Richard: Dave is a contract dealer and apparently, he may be in contact with the Rheans and The Vipers. Cheryl Turner: At least that is what it seemed like from the chat I overheard. Chief Jason Frezier: Remember that The Vipers are producing some kind of drug that can be very dangerous. Jason: You know what you need to do: Convince Dave not to side with the Vipers. Tim Hale: Guys, I have tracked Dave! Tim: He is in an abandoned house on the edge of the city. Richard: Then we know where we are heading! Chapter 1 Investigate Abandoned House. Richard: What luck! Out of all the things that can happen, Dave is dead! Richard: Dave was our only lead on the Vipers and with his death, we are at a dead end. Richard: I am not volunteering myself to get this to Cheryl. I cannot touch all these snakes! Richard: What matters is the clues, now. We must solve this murder to gain leads on The Vipers! Richard: You've picked up a candle beneath the victim. Can you match it to from where it was? Richard: There is also a card with the blood. Richard: Unfortunately, it is covered in binary codes with a small part faded. Can you reveal it? Autopsy the Victim's Body. Richard: So, Cheryl, what can you tell us about this horrific murder? Cheryl: Well, your killer is very venomous, for a start. But hiss gonna pay for him! Cheryl: The snakes were indeed your murder weapon. Cheryl: The poison seeped into the victim's wound and he died a slow and painful death. Richard: ...Spare us the details, please? Cheryl: As you wish. But the snakes that killed Dave seemed quite tame. Cheryl: Then I figured it out: You killer breeds snakes. Richard: What kind of sicko pets snakes? Nevertheless, they'll be without their snakes soon! Examine Faded Card. Richard: Now that you have recovered the faded part, Tim can look on it! Analyse Binary Card. Tim: I have done working on this card. Turns out it is of a swimming pool. Richard: That's quite a digital swimming pool! Tim: Indeed it is. They did it for security. Tim: The big news is that the blood was a match to the victim, per Dallas. Richard: Then the killer uses that swimming pool! Give us the coordinates, we need to go there! Tim: The pool was closed half a year ago. Richard: So another dead end? smh... Tim: Not really. The pool issued the card only to good swimmers. Now let me have a nap... *yawn* Richard: So our killer swims! They can't swim away from you, ! Examine Candle. Richard: This candle is a property of a nearby church. Richard: But it was on our crime scene, so we need to go to that church! Investigate Church. Richard: No time to waste, . I see you have found a torn contract! Richard: That's not all. You also picked up a photo of the victim with someone... can you make out her face? Richard: There is also this book... There is something on the first page but can you decipher it? Examine Torn Contract. Richard: This contract was on buying some land through Dave by One-Tooth Sam? Let's go ask him about it! Ask One-Tooth Sam about his contract with the victim. Sam: Long time no see, ! Richard: Sam, we would like to chat but we are on a murder investigation now. Sam: Murder...? Yes, of course. Who is it this time? Richard: A contract dealer Dave Simmons. You wanted to buy some land? Sam: Yes, I did. I wanted to buy the land to build homes on it for the homeless. Sam: Dave liked my intentions and wanted to sell me the land at the best possible prices... for me. Sam: Sad to see him gone. I hope he rests in peace. Examine Victim's Photo. Richard: the person with the victim was... Maria Sanchez? Richard: You say she is a maid and you met her with Michael? Well, you'll visit her today with me! Ask Maria Sanchez about her ties to the victim. Richard: Maria Sanchez, we've found a photo of you with Dave Simmons an- Maria: Yup, that's right! Me and Dave are dating. Maria: He is so elegant and nice, he is so rich, so kind, and so rich! Maria: I won't be a maid anymore! Richard: Well, sorry to crush your dreams but your darling was poisoned by snakes. Maria: What? That- that can't be true! I was supposed to get rich! Examine Book. Richard: Congrats on deciphering, it saves "to Dave". Richard: No signature... Perhaps Mrs. Nash would have an answer. Analyse Book for Victim. Vanessa: Hello, Richard. hello, . This is such a nice book you sent my way! Vanessa: You know what this book is it? It is A Tale of Two Cities, by Charles Dickens. Marvelous! Vanessa: Dickens' beauty and depth of the text- Richard: Erm, can you just give us the sender's identity? Vanessa: Yes... of course. This edition was specifically produced like this, for a renowned actor. Vanessa: I am talking about Samantha Warner! Richard: Looks like we need to pay her a visit! Ask Samantha Warner about the book she gave to the victim. Richard: Samantha Warner, do you know a certain Dave Simmons? Samantha: Of course! Isn't that the dead guy who was killed by snakes? Richard: You know about his murder? Samantha: Yes! I know that you are here for his murder investigation, aren't you? Richard: All knowing, aren't you? Or just Captain Obvious... Samantha: Well, I thought he looked good, so I tried to flirt him by gifting him a book. That's all. Later Richard: The Vipers have killed Dave... quite literally. Richard: Maria Sanchez is sad on her boyfriend's death. But can we really trust her? Richard: One-Tooth Sam seems honest, but evil can come from unlikely places... Richard: And Samantha... well, no comments. Tim: , go and catch the Vipers? What are you doing here? Richard: *yawns* A few days more in the Industrial Area and Tim might as well become a new chief... Tim: Be serious, Richard! The Vipers are said to be looting a nearby shop! Chapter 2 Tim: , go and catch the Vipers? What are you doing here? Richard: *yawns* A few days more in the Industrial Area and Tim might as well become a new chief... Tim: Be serious, Richard! The Vipers are said to be looting a nearby shop! Richard: Okay, Chief! We're on it! the shop... Richard: Well, the Vipers surely left... Richard: But I bet they left some clues! Let's get searchin'! Investigate Nearby Shop. Richard: This bank check looks promising! Just recover the info, dude... Richard: And why don't you try on this bandanna with a skull? We need to know whose it is. Richard: You think this flute is a clue? Well, if you can collect something from it... Examine Bank Check. Richard: Wow, a 1000 dollars check? To Maria Sanchez? Richard: That's quite generous. Let's ask Maria about it! Ask Maria Sanchez about the victim's hefty check. Richard: Maria, I don't give my girlfriend hefty checks. She's a psychologist anyways, she would sense something was wrong... Maria: W-What are you implying? Maria: Oh, the check. Davvie gave it to me because he loved me! And I loved her too! Maria: He taught me swimming...he loved me so much... Maria: He was afraid of the vipers, but let me breed them... Maria: Oh, by his death I have lost a lot... of his love! Richard: If you also killed him, you'll loose your freedom too! Examine Skulls' Bandanna. Richard: That bandanna's wet... I hope it is just sweat. Richard: Anyways, let's send it to Dallas! Analyse Wet Bandanna. Dallas: Uhhh... disgusting! A wet bandanna! Richard: Uh... Please tell me that it's... just sweat? Dallas: JUST sweat? Are you serious, Richard? Dallas: This gross, dirty bandanna belongs to Troy Cassidy. However, some DNA belonged to the victim. Richard: ...Troy? OK, thanks, bye, see you soon! Ask Troy Cassidy about his bandanna that was in the victim's possession. Troy: Ahh, , old friend. Incriminated Ash Bison yet? Richard: Uh, not yet. Richard: We are here to ask you about this bandanna of yours. Troy: Which one? lemme see... Oh, I gave it to Dave. Troy: I met him at a swimming club, He was nice and friendly. I gifted him this bandanna. Richard: Gifting someone a used bandanna? You do have some nerve, Troy. Examine Flute. Richard: Well, now that you collected green fibers,let's send them to Kenny! Analyse Green Fibers. Kenny: The fibers were cleaner than your Pretty Magic copy, Richard. Kenny: That is to say, I found absolutely nothing. Richard: C'mon, Kenny! We need to solve this case! Kenny: Well, they were coarse wool fibers, just like the ones used to coat a ball of tennis. Kenny: And the flute was one that is used to control snakes. Kenny: My hypothesis is that the killer used this flute to make sure the snakes did their bidding. Richard: So the killer plays tennis! They'are at a match with you and their score is love! And they're not loving it! some time Richard: So far we are at a deuce with the killer, so you better have an advantage! Richard: You want to go to the church again? Okay... Investigate Altar. Richard: I am not sure what clues can be in the church... but we do need prayers... Richard: Alright, this voice recorder is a clue. Let me play it... Richard: "Dave, you shouldn't have done fraud with me." Richard: It is about the victim! Can you match the sound? Richard: Here's a broken badge too. If you want to restore it, then you may... Examine Broken Badge. Richard: This badge is a skull badge... You think we can pinpoint it's owner by comparing it to database? Examine Skull Badge. Richard: This badge belongs to a police informant Bart Williams... Let's hope he has news for us! See if Bart Williams has any valuable information. Bart: Hello... My God, you're ! But didn't you go to Pacific Bay? Richard: They have returned. By the way, A murder just happened. Bart: Murder? Whose murder? Richard: Of a certain Dave Simmons. Bart: Dave Simmons? Oh yeah, I met him at a swimming pool. Bart: I heard he was involved with the Vipers... you may want to check the gang for this murder. Examine Voice Recorder. Richard: The voice was of Sam? Well, I'll be... Richard: Sam's naive, but he needs to tell us about that fraud. Ask One-Tooth Sam about Dave's fraud with him. Sam: Hello, . Hello, Richard. I have been breeding snakes. Snakes, go say hi! Richard: ... Richard: Get em' of me! Jones: They're harmless! Richard: They can be poisonous for all I care, But Dave certainly wasn't harmless, am I right, Sam? Sam: Oh yes... That guy told me he would sell me cheap lands... but he was actually fooling me! Sam: I gave him the money... He didn't gave me the lands. Then one day, he said that I had no proof that I gave him any money! Richard: Well, we can find plenty of proof if you killed him, Sam! at the station... Richard: I'ts been a long day, and I hate snakes! Richard: I do not wish for any more snakes, I have had a lifetime expe- Jason: Richard! ! Someone broke in the nearby shop you investigated earlier! Jason: And they released snakes! Chapter 3 Jason: Richard! ! Someone broke in the nearby shop you investigated earlier! Jason: And they released snakes! Richard: Snakes? S-snakes? Jason: You're scared of them? Richard: No, not at all! I'll go to the shop and p-prove it! Jason: Remember: it could be The Vipers! Investigate Counter. Richard: So no sign of snakes either nor of a break-in... Seriously, Chief? Richard: Assuming that Frezier is right, which he isn't, these Broken Glasses could be from the culprit. Richard: You think this note is a clue? Then you'll have to recover the faded info... Richard: And of course, you'll have to restore torn paper... every time... Examine Broken Glasses. Richard: Good job, homie, now let's send it to the chemist! Analyse Glasses. Kenny: Hello, dears... thanks for sending me the glasses. You do need them. Richard: I have perfect eyesight! Kenny: Yeah> You haven't noticed that lipstick stain, how come? Kenny: Analysis shows that Samantha Warner loves to kiss these glasses. Richard: Samantha broke in the shop? But why? Richard: Only she'll tell us! Ask Samantha about her break-in in the shop. Samatha: Hello, officers! Not in the mood of giving autographs! Richard: No, we're not about the damn autographs! Richard: We're here about your break-in in a shop! Samantha: Oh, Dave's shop? right! Samantha: I wanted him to notice me. To swim with me! To play tennis with me! Samantha: I gifted him my bred snakes, but he refused it! So I wanted to show that I won! Richard: So you released snakes in... DAVE's shop? Well, let's hope you aren't lying, or you'll sign autographs in prison! Examine Note. Richard: That note reads: Troy, stop opposing Vipers, and I'll give you a lot of cash. Dave. Richard: Dave was a Viper? And Troy opposed it? Let's grill the peaceful gang leader! Ask Troy about Dave's offer. Richard: You didn't meet Dave at a swimming club only, Troy... You knew he was a viper? Troy: Well, I did know it. He showed up to my tennis matches. I figured something was wrong. Troy: Then he send me this note... The Vipers scum are spying on us! Troy: And you haven't arrested him yet! Richard: We don't arrest people without evidence, which if points at you, we'll arrest you! Examine Torn Paper. Richard: The paper reads, "Bart, Keep an eye on the police. $100 for a day. -Dave." Richard: The nerve of Dave! Asking a police informant to spy at us! We need to make sure that he rejected this! Make sure that Bart has rejected spying for The Rheans. Bart: Hello, Richard. Hello, . Solved the murder? Richard: Not, but apparently, Dave contacted you a while before the death. Bart: Oh yeah. He wanted me to spy you guys for the Vipers. Bart: But I am innocent! The most dangerous thing I do is to keep snakes! Bart: I don't even cheat at tennis! Richard: Well, you better be true, or you'll only spy the prison! later Richard: We've investigated plenty. But we still need more evidence! Richard: I agree: When all else fails, revisit the crime scene! Investigate House Yard. Richard: Faded Paper is always suspicious! Let me see you restore it! Richard: And you know what I always say? the camera could have filmed the murder! Let's get crackin'! Examine Faded Note. Richard: Alright, this is just a smiley. With a snake. What does this mean, the killer uses Friendnet? Richard: Well, this is just an excuse for visiting Elana! Analyse Smiley. Richard: Hey sweetheart! Ready for the date we planned for tomorrow? Elana (Blushing): Err... I've got plans for that TMS castle, but you better arrest the killer before! Richard: Yup, that's why we're here? Elana: So the smiley was drawn by the killer! They tried to express their happiness by this. Your killer reacts to emotions! Elana: Doing so, they also drew that bandage they're wearing on the smiley! Richard: Well, the bandage wearing killer has to wound up their belongings and go to prison! Examine Surveillance Camera. Richard: This is stuck on the photo of murder! Let's get it to Tim asap! Analyse Photo of Murder. Richard: We're on clock, Tim, so be brief please.! Tim: As you say... I have to sleep too... Tim: Your killer was manipulating the vipers to kill Dave. Tim: They were standing besides a cupboard, and that was their downfall. Tim: I compared the heights and it shows that your killer is 5'5". Richard: A 5'5" killer? They'll feel short behind the bars! all tasks are done Richard: Bravo, ! We have everything to arrest the venomous killer! Take Care of The Killer Now! Richard: Maria, you're under arrest for Dave's murder. Of all suspects, I least expected you to be the culprit. Richard: Dave was a jerk to others, but at least he loved you.. he gave you all that money and you killed him? Maria: No, I didn't! That's not true! Richard: You breed snakes, and Dave was killed by snakes... Maria: You cannot arrest me for this! Richard: Then how come you explain that you swim and that you drew that smiley? Maria: Woah, woah? Arresting me for drawing? Richard: We know that you touched the flute that was used to stimulate the snakes into killing Dave! You play tennis! Richard: Worst of all, the camera caught you murdering Dave! Maria: Alright, I admit it! But I only did it for money! Maria: Since my childhood, I've dreamed of a luxury life. And I become a maid! Do you think that I wanted that? Maria: So when The Rheans wanted me to kill Dave, I didn't hesitate. They offered me a lot of money! I could fulfill my dreams! Maria: Dave gave me luxury life too, but it simply wan't enough! Maria: I lured Dave into an empty house and set my snakes on them. Then I drew a smiley to express my happiness. Richard: Enough! Maria, you will be presented to the court for the cold blooded murder of Dave Simmons! the court Judge Dante: So... Maria, you breed snakes? Alright then! Dante: SSSSSS SSS SS S S S SSSSS S SSSSS.... Maria: Huh? You fool, I don't understand you! Dante: You do not understand snake language? Well, sorry... what a pity... Dante:Well, I do not either understand your love for money. Dante: So Ms Sanchez, for Dave's murder, you are sentenced to 4 years in prison. All rise! the station Elana: That was a classic case of hoarding. I can't believe how people are crazy over money! Richard: See, hun, that's why I chose you. Because I know you're not a money worshiping freak! Elana: *Bluses* Oh... *Richard and Elana kiss* Navigation